Problem: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 9x + 5$, $ JT = 7x + 4$, and $ CT = 153$, Find $JT$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {9x + 5} + {7x + 4} = {153}$ Combine like terms: $ 16x + 9 = {153}$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $ 16x = 144$ Divide both sides by $16$ to find $x$ $ x = 9$ Substitute $9$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 7({9}) + 4$ Simplify: $ {JT = 63 + 4}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 67}$